


Who needs sleep

by kate882



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance just wanted to sleep, but it was hard to do that when Shiro apparently moved in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs sleep

Cuddling was nice at first. Lance was with Shiro. He was safe for the night. All was well. 

He scrolled through Twitter on his phone -they were finally on Earth for a change, so he could actually use the internet- and Shiro read a book. It was nice. It was peaceful. It was warm.

And then Shiro fell asleep. And he rolled on top of Lance, squishing him under Shiro. He couldn’t even keep looking at his phone because his hand was pinned under his stomach with his own body weight and Shiro’s making it hard to get free.

Needless to say, it wasn’t really a comfortable position. He waited a few minutes to see if Shiro would move again, but apparently he was content to just lay on top of Lance.

If it had been someone else, Lance would have just shoved them off of him, but Shiro didn’t sleep much. He was constantly awake to try and avoid nightmares of his time taken prisoner, so he didn’t want to wake Shiro up when he was finally getting some sleep.

Although, his arms were still wrapped around Lance, and they were squeezing him a little too tightly.

Lance resigned himself to not getting much sleep that night. It was just one night after all. That’s how he rationalized it.

The next time they shared a bed, Lance would make sure that he moved out of Shiro’s arms before the other fell asleep.

* * *

He tried. He really tried. But Shiro had seemed so disappointed when Lance expressed his desire to move away from him before going to sleep, and then so apologetic when Lance explained why he wanted to move in the first place to try to get rid of the disappointment.

He couldn’t just go to sleep after that. The guilt would eat at him the entire night. And probably the next day.

“You know what. Never mind. You moved off of me, like, two seconds later,” he lied, giving Shiro a bright smile and curling up in his arms.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Lance.

“Yeah, totally. Like hell I’m giving up my beauty sleep for you, so of course I’m sure,” Lance replied, pulling out his phone to start surfing the internet again. He was really tired from not sleeping much the night before anyway. He could probably sleep through anything at this point. It was fine. 

* * *

He got like two hours of sleep, but Shiro went another night without waking up from nightmares, and it was an hour more sleep than he’d gotten the night before.

With no small amount of resignation -because Lance really liked sleep, why did this have to happen to him?- he decided to keep letting Shiro cuddle with him. He’d get used to it enough to sleep properly at some point, and it made Shiro happy.

And making Shiro happy was important. More important than sleeping, apparently. 


End file.
